darwins_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Generals
The Timeline leads up to these events. 2452 The Creation of the Generals In a secret laboratory under Seoul, the Director and his scientists began experimenting with human genetics to create super soldiers, later known as ‘Generals’.. Soldiers that were stronger, faster and smarter than anyone on earth in order to police the world, protect the citizens of the six cities and to reclaim the wasteland through warfare or diplomacy, with their new creations being the governing hand. 2458 - 2461 The Scattering Through years of hard work, 12 successful specimens were created, their journey beginning through the gestation process within a variety of suitable ‘carriers’. During this gestation period, a Seattle spy had gained information on the Directors experiments, revealing what he knew to the other leaders of the five cities. They confronted Seoul and the Director, demanding that the ‘Generals’ be shared equally among the cities should they wish to maintain the free cities agreement/truce. Seoul succumbed, and as commanded, sent two generals to each city. However, many of the free cities leaders found the ‘generals’ to be a joke. Expecting super soldiers, they instead received babes, of which they quickly discarded by placing them where they saw fit- deeming them useless. Some of the generals were placed better than others. The Founding Many years had passed, and the Director caught word/stories of the cities harbouring courageous and mighty humans that performed grand feats that no normal human could ever dream of accomplishing. Stirring something within the Director, his dream of a world governed by his creations, he set out to find his lost sons and daughters, and one by one they were gathered and installed at the head of their respective companies as part of their destiny. Save for 2 who remained unknown and lost. 2526 The Nomads Not all agreed with this decision of a world governed through a means of warfare and volatile talks- and thus a new threat against the cities peace had emerged: ‘The Nomads’ were tired of the oppressive regime that the FCA implemented as a means of growing a better world. Instead, the Nomads sought to reform the world in their image. In response, Palamedes was named Warmaster by the Director and the General’s soul task was to annihilate this threat and to restore the peace that had been disturbed. 2536 Nomadic Sympathies Palamedes, one of the Generals, held conflicting feelings with his new mission, growing sympathetic for the Nomad’s and their message. These feelings only escalated to admiration when he had fallen within battle, wounded and destined for death- had the Nomads not carried him to their healers within an unconscious state. The Nomads took advantage of Palamedes condition and feelings by infiltrating his mind with images of the Director acting as a tyrannical Emperor of earth should he not be stopped. This manipulation was enough for Palamedes to side with the Nomads. The African Campaign In an effort to weaken and divide the Loyalist forces before he made clear his betrayal, the Warmaster charged Serra's Company with the arduous task to cleanse the northern African coastline of any threats and secure the humans settlers. Unaware of the Warmaster's perfidy, Serra willingly obeyed her brother General’s commands and immediately set out for this volatile region of Earth with her Company. Unbeknownst to them, they were blindly walking into a deadly trap, for the African Coast had fallen prey to agents of the Nomads. In the wake of the final battle of the Africa Campaign Serra sent a message to two other Generals: Areus and Titus of Palamedes betrayal and headed to Seoul. 2540 The Betrayal - Munich Palamedes organised an ambush of Nomads by forming an expedition into Munich. He decided to gather armies that were formed by the Directors greatest allies, Companies of the Director that would never turn on ROK and the truce that was established of the free cities. With these armies, they traveled to Munich- only to be massacred on arrival by waiting Nomad operatives. Palamedes turned on his loyal Company and they fell at his feet, before fleeing to Bucharest. A Nomad soldier, waiting for the General and his expedition to arrive. 2540 The Mobilisation Massacre - Bucharest In response to the organised massacre of loyal soldiers, the free cities police force sent most of their remaining generals- Marduk, Ishtar, Azrael Samael, Sindri, Gauche and Andromeda, Palemedes’s siblings and their respective companies, to find and apprehend Palamedes for questioning. Unbeknownst to Sindri and Gauche, the other generals had already aligned themselves with Palamedes. The oncoming slaughter is considered to be the bloodiest day in FCPF (Free Cities Police Force) history. Gauche was killed, confirmed through the evidence of his body, and Sindri is presumed dead- although no body has been found. The 7th City Titus was busy governing and constructing the 7th city when he received word of Palamedes betrayal from Serra and began mobilizing his forces to aid Seoul as Serra reached home. 2542 The Battle of Seoul The Nomads, now headed by the five traiter generals, along with their respective companies (which are made up of superhuman soldiers, similar to the Generals but far weaker), marched forth towards Seoul to lay siege. Prior to this, Serra, having learned of her family's betrayal had instructed Areus- another remaining general- to prepare Seoul’s defence. A heavy battle commenced- The Nomads, along with the generals and their traitor companies, breached the walls of Seoul and lay forth their anger and resentment on the city. Their opposer, Areus and Serra and their companies, along with the human militia of Seoul, defended heroically against the enemy despite their disadvantage in numbers.'' As their defences weakened, Palamedes had managed to make his way into the Director's office. Serra stood between the Director and Palamedes and another battle ensued. The battle ends with Palamedes mortally wounding Serra to near death, although suffering with his own injuries, Palamedes continued and turned to the Director- his father. What Palamedes didn’t consider was that his armour was also heavily damaged- and allowed the director to strike between his plating, causing Palamedes to become mortally wounded himself. During this altercation/standoff, Titus and his company arrived to aid the defence of Seoul. This, accompanied with the death of Palamedes and heavy casualties, caused the Nomads and their generals to flee into the wasteland, never to be seen again. 2543 - 2550 The Avenging Son Although the enemy had scattered, the fear of them rising yet again to cause havoc on the free cities was enough for Titus to assume the title of Lord Commander. For months thereafter, Titus deployed and led the loyalists and his Company, the War-born, throughout the world, reclaiming settlements lost to the Nomads and preventing the loss of others to rebellion. At the same time, Titus reorganized the remaining loyalists and composed the ROK Initiative, a tome that the police force was to follow strictly. Titus led the assault against the Faithless (A General Company) in New Delhi in the aftermath of the Insurrection, and due to the vanity of Azrael, he utilised a surprise attack at the heart of the traitors and killed Azrael in a duel. The War-born were soundly pushed back time and again by the traitor soldiers, undaunted at the loss of their general. Titus eventually pulled his forces back. Later, in the Battle of Toulouse against the Exquisite Hosts (A General Company). Titus and Areus would fight herocily against Ishtar and his forces. Titus would be grievously wounded, Ishtar stabbed him in the neck; Titus was interred in a stasis field by the Doctors of the Science Department, and remains frozen in the instant of death. While Ishtar retreated into the wasteland with Areus and his company following him, Areus has not returned. Titus’s mortal body remains in stasis, in the Shrine of Titus deep underneath Seoul. Some scientists claimed that the general's wounds were slowly recovering, others deny the phenomenon, and point out the sheer impossibility of change within the stasis field. The ROK Initiative & The Elites A manual written by Titus, prior to his incapacitation, was a set of rules and regulations to be imposed on the police force in order to reduce the risk of uprising within the ranks and to reduce the damage if such betrayal would occur. The remaining loyal companies where to broken down further into smaller independent groups known as chapters and will be the backbone of the new Free Cities Army. Their job will be to safeguard the cities and it’s settlements. The tome always went about explaining that the gene-seed method of creating super soldiers was to be stopped and the election method be adopted instead. No new member of a chapter was to be created in a lab, they must be a proven citizen of the free cities instead. The Tome also sets out a new program as a method of selecting new soldiers and ROK initiates, a test will be taken at the age of 16 by all citizens of ROK, those that pass will be entered into the ROK in a suitable department. ROK will become the governing force behind the army and Seoul based purely on merit. 2594 The Director Intervenes With Titus in cryo sleep underneath Seoul the ROK Initiative was left in the hands of the Director. The Director shared Titus’s plans with the other leaders and they agreed. The Free Cities Army was created by the remaining loyal companies were split into smaller chapters and the ROK tests were rolled out. To fix the mistakes of the past the Director revealed a closely guarded secret, the new head of the ROK Chapter ‘Impulse‘. Without Titus there to protest, 68191 'Impulse' was placed into a new programme titled the ‘Elites’. This wasn’t the only deviation from Titus’s plan, the Director went about unfreezing failed super soldiers to bolster ROKs numbers. 2619 The New Threat It’s been years since the events of the Palamedes Insurrection and the Battle of Seoul and no sign of the Nomads or the Traitor companies have been found. ROKs primary tasks are the pacification of small Nomad uprisings, aiding the Free Cities Army with their duties and the classification of Pre-Insurrection tech. Something is stirring out in the wasteland, something big that will shake the foundations of the Free Cities themselves. The Director can sense it and wishes Titus was here. Misc Info N/A Timeline Map of Events Click to zoom in and see details. List of the Generals # Serra # Andromeda # Sindri # Ishtar # Marduk # Azrael Samael # Gauche # Areus # Palamedes # Titus